2ndMassachusetts School for the Problemed
by SexySoupMaid11
Summary: (Ben/Jimmy Dark Au, OOC.) Jimmy gets sent to a school for the problemed after almost killing someone, Thinking back on his choices now juvi might of been the better option. Real crap at Summary's but more Details inside R&R


**Read Disclaimers**: I dont own non of the fallingskies characters ect, this is a homosexual pairing so if you dont like click away! (**DARK fic**) (**M**) for mature sexual content, strong language, Rape themes, Hurt/comfort, happy ending, self harm suicide, abuse and all of the above really form the start so. **YOU'V BEEN WARNED** this is some intense stuff. This story was fucking long to write over Christmas so i hope whoever reads this enjoys:)

Xxxxx

Jimmy stood outside with his mom and sister, of the huge brick building that said 'SecondMass School And Home for Problemed Children'. The place looked nice but it was still horrible. They made it look nice, but really inside it was filled with really fucked up kids, that were misunderstood by everyone, or some where just criminals, that were licking to not be sent to Juvie.

The place was surrounded by grass, and trees. It was like being stuck in the middle of the fucking wood.

Jimmy didn't think he belonged here. Sure he got into a lot of fights in school, and sure he had choked that one kid, but that was because they had talked shit about his sister,Cassie. They had been making fun of here because she was Bisexual, she had came home crying her eyes out, and Jimmy had always been over-protective when it came to his family. And yeah he'll admit if they hadn't pulled him off of that Kid he would be dead but so what? Little fuck didn't deserve to breath. How could you hurt a confused, innocent little girl like that?

That was also why he got into so many fights. Except then he wasn't protecting his little sister, he was protecting himself. Everyone knew he was gay, and people in his town didn't really...support that kind of thing. They were the freak show family in town just because they were different. Jimmy got made fun of everyday because he didn't like soft curves, and gentle bodies. Women were just so...unattractive to him. Jimmy still found females pretty, but he just wasn't into them. And he guessed that was just enough weirdness to get his face bounded in. Not that anyone ever got a punch. Jimmy had been fighting tooth and nail since he was 11, he knew how to take care of himself.

He never got physically hurt, but it was just always emotionally.

He didn't care about whatever one else thought but it still hurt when people called him names. Jimmy would be lying if he had said he had never cried over it. That kind of thing really stung like really stung. Deep.

"I'm sorry, honey. But its either this or..." His mom trailed off. All three of them knew what or meant. Juvie.

"I know." Jimmy sighed.

"Wanna go in?" Cassie asked him.

"No." he said bitterly, but he started walking towards the main doors any ways. His mother and Cassie followed him.

The doors were automatic which made him flinch a little. He remembered a time, when he didn't know how to fight and his arm got slammed into one of those doors. The door had sliced his hand open, he had been in the hospital for a month, and had gotten more than 20 stitches. He still had the scar on the inside of his arm. But compared to some scars he had that was a beauty mark. The worse scar he had was one that went around the back of his head. It had taken 50 stitches, he had been in the hospital for almost three months, but now his dark brunet hair covered the scar.

His mom pranced over to the front desk as Jimmy and Cassie, stayed back eyeing the place. The "Welcoming Centrer" was built to look cozy. it was all bright colours, and comfy couches. Flowers covered every table top, and there was practically glitter hanging in the air.

Jimmy and Cassie shared a disgusted look.

"This place fucking sucks." Jimmy muttered to Cassie, who grinned.

"I'm surprised the dont have shiny pine-cones in bowls made out of different coloured glass." Cassie said, making Jimmy gag.

"Schools gonna suck now." Cassie told him.

Jimmy gave his little sister a one-armed hug.

"I'm sorry." Jimmy told his sister.

He was leaving her behind to fend for herself. No little girl should have to do that. Especially when she couldn't defend herself.

"Its OK." she told him. "At least I'm not stuck with pine cones and flowers." she said turning it into a joke.

Jimmy laughed. "Hey there's no Pine cones!" Jimmy said.

They were both laughing hysterically when there mom and the directer of the program came up to them.

"James this is Mr, Arthur , the directer of this...this fine program." The last part came out bitterly.

Both Cassie and Jimmy eyed the guy. He look to be about thirty. He had straight brown hair that fell into grey eyes. He had broad shoulders, and Long lean legs. He was attractive but wasn't Jimmy's type, he was more into the light haired, green-eyed kind of guys. Not a lot of guys in his town had green eyes or light hair together, so maybe that was why he wasn't into that whole dark mysterious eyes, and dark silky hair thing.

"Hello James." said, smiling at him. He held out a hand for Jimmy to shake.

Jimmy looked at him hesitantly before taking the hand,

"Jimmy" he quickly corrected the man, keeping his grip firm and strong. He didn't like a lot of physical contact with older dudes that were bigger than him. It made him nervous, and edgy. It was just something that came from seniors, football players, and stupid grown men, beating the shit out of you everyday.

"Okay...Jimmy then, Follow me I'll show you were you'll be staying." Arthur said offering Jimmy a smile, before turning and leading the three to some elevators.

Jimmy and Cassie stood on the opposite side of the elevator of there mother and , Cassie and jimmy observed him again. The Bolands were always good at reading people.

When they got out of the elevators they were on what appeared to be the fourth floor.

"The fourth floor is filled with there rooms, the third floor is were all the "Hang out" rooms and cafe's are. But there is also the main lounge on this floor were there a half game room, a wide-screen TV, and several play fifth floor is were the school is, and were they also hold the anger-management and consoling sessions." Arthur said as they walked.

Jimmy and Cassie rolled there eyes, and then as they passed a deck were they handed out med's like pain killers and cough syrup, Cassie spotted a bowl.

"Look, Jimmy, pine cones." Cassie said.

"Oh motherfucker." Jimmy hissed.

It was official, this place was run by pansy ass men who were afraid to get there asses whipped. They all stopped in front of the desk as explained some stuff to her, Jimmy reached into the bowl with his finger-less black gloved hand and took it out. Jimmy shot it up into the air and then caught it.

"What the fuck? It has fucking sparkles on it,too." Jimmy told Cassie in a outraged whisper.

Cassie gagged and threw the pine cone back in the bowl, making it rattle and almost fall.

"Awwwwwww." Jimmy said in disappointment when it didn't fall.

"You such a weirdo, Jimmy." Cassie said.

"Yes, yes I am. But I'm a sexy weirdo." Jimmy said shaking his hips.

Cassie snorted. "To who?"

"To the whole male race." Jimmy told her, making her laugh hysterically, Jimmy smiled at his sister. He loved making Cassie laugh, normally the little girl was always sad because of the girls and boys calling her names.

"Whatever you say big brother." Cassie said.

"Oh yeah, who thinks your a sexy weirdo?" Jimmy teased.

"All females and Males of the planet." Cassie said with a smirk.

"Oh please, girls go into depression because I'm gay." Jimmy said. Normally he wouldn't play so much, but he wouldn't be able to kid around with his sister for a long time, so he had to make it last.

"Come on, kids." There mom said as she and began walking again.

"I dont think your roommate will be here right now. Everyone else is supposed to be in class at the moment." Arthur said.

Jimmy sighed, he really didn't wanna deal with some bratty little kid with mommy issues or some shit like that.

Cassie and Jimmy shared a look.

"What do you think he looks like?" Cassie whispered to Jimmy.

"Probably some scrawny, spoiled, bra-" Jimmy whispered was cut off when opened the door and he saw the guy laying on the bed with a book in his hand.

"What are you doing here, Ben?" Anthony asked.

This guy Ben was FUCKING HOT! He lay on his bed, back and head propped up. His legs were clad in dark blue jeans, and black socks, that was it. He was shirtless, as he looked up at them with the most Intense green eyes surrounded by black rimed glasses that hung slightly of the bridge of his nose. His hair was dirt-blond, and gelled up at the front a little whilst the rest was hid under a grey beanie. He wore a smirk, pulling back plump lips. He had wonderful pecks and abs, and his skin was so warm and inviting; and he was clearly older. Jimmy had to bite back a whimper. This was..was, beautiful, mysterious, dangerous. Yes dangerous. Jimmy could tell that as soon as he looked at him.

"Readin." Ben said whipping around his book.

"Your supposed to be in class. Why aren't you there?"

"Cuz...I dont feel like it. Heard your bringing a new roommate for me." Ben said moving his eyes over to Jimmy and Cassie. He smirked at Jimmy. He could have fainted right there.

"Which one is it little girl or Angel-face over there?" Ben asked. Jimmy almost died.

"The boy, you brat. His name is James..urm i mean jimmy." Arthur said.

"Hey Kid" Ben said.

"Kid?" Jimmy said in a outraged voice. Ben snorted.

"How old are you?" Ben asked, raising his eyebrows.

"Sixteen." Jimmy said, glaring at the blond.

"I'm nineteen, twenty in two months. So your a kid to me, kid. A cute kid with a handsome face but still a kid." Ben said, making the brunet blush.

Jimmy wondered how this was going to go. He didn't know anything about the blond but he did know he was hot and he knew as soon as he saw the blond something was going to happen. He didn't know what it was. He just new it was something.

Jimmy was sitting on his bed, staring at the floor, he hadn't moved since his mom and sister had left the last real movement was to take off his shoes and socks. He hadn't said a word to Ben when the blond left, he hadn't talked to Arthur when he had tried to talk to Jimmy. And he didn't get up to put on the light when the room began to get dark. The room was now a light grey but still Jimmy didn't move.

He was scared here. He missed his mom. He missed his sister. He missed his dog nemo that he always said he hated but really loved. He missed his mom screaming at him to clean his room. He missed Cassie talking to him about her problems. He hated everything here. He hated how loud everything was. He hated how empty it was, he hated how dark it was.

He was scared of what the kids were like here, not that he couldn't take care of himself but still. He was scared of how alone he felt.

He made the first movement that he had made in hours when he slid off his finger-less gloves, then his jacket, then to put away his shoes and socks. His whole body got colder when he did this but he didn't care. He threw the items behind him on the bed, but placed his wallet and phone in his bag so he wouldn't go looking for it later. He laid himself down on the bed, head hitting the pillow, relaxing his body, closing his eyes.. And if he had known what a difference that would have made in his life he wouldn't have done it.

Jimmy jumped a little when the door opened, he opened his eyes and saw Ben walk in,now wearing a dark blue shirt; jimmy really couldn't tell due to the darkness of the room and some shoes. Ben kicked off his boots, Jimmy rolled his eyes before closing them. He didn't want to think about his fucked up room mate.

"You decided to move finally,kid?" Bens husky voice sounded from across the room. Jimmy snorted.

"Didn't know you knew words so big." Jimmy said back. Jimmy didn't know if him saying that made a difference in what had happened next to him. But now thinking back he guessed it wouldn't have changed anything.

Jimmy almost let out a scream when he felt a sudden weight in his lap. Jimmy opened his eyes, startled. Ben had straddled his hips, and when Jimmy went to shift his weigh to shove the blond off he couldn't move. This scared the brunet.

"W-what are you doing?" Jimmy stuttered.

Ben smirked and leaned forward, he bit down on the brunets earlobe, making Jimmy whimper. "Whatever I want." Ben muttered. Jimmy whimpered in fright and bucked his hips or at least he tried to but he couldn't Ben was to strong and he was holding his whole body down.

Bens lips moved to his neck, sucking harshly and biting roughly. One of his hands slid up Jimmy's shirt and the brunet felt fear over power his whole being.

"Stop." Jimmy whimpered, trying to push the blond again. Ben thrust his hips into Jimmy's, letting out a groan, and Jimmy could feel that the older boy was hard. He knew what the blond was doing, but he wasn't gonna let him. He would do anything to stop it. Then both of the older hands were up his shirt, pulling it over his head, Jimmy started thrashing trying to get the older off of him.

"Stop, stop it,no no no, stop." Jimmy wailed trying to push Ben off. He could tell Ben was getting angry so he wasn't to surprised when He slapped him across the face. And that was when he started to cry. Jimmy's shirt was suddenly on the floor, and He let out a sob when Ben ranked his nails over his stomach.

"Get off of me!" Jimmy screamed as tears fell. Ben slapped him again and then pinned his arms down by his wrists.

"Shut up, bitch." Ben growled in his face. He forced his lips onto Jimmy's and then forced his tongue threw Jimmys closed lips. He fought with Jimmys tongue which was forcing Bens tongue away from his, but then Ben reached up and dug his nails into Jimmys scalp, Jimmy gasped in pain and Ben shoved his tongue into Jimmy's mouth hitting all his sensitive spot, jimmy let out a moan of pleasure which made the brunet cry harder. He didn't want to get pleasure from this, he just wanted it to stop.

Ben smirked against his neck and then he sat up on jimmy and stripped off his own his shirt, Jimmy took the moment to fling his torso away from Ben, the blond threw his shirt to the floor and grabbed the brunet by the hair dragging him to lay the right way on the bed. Jimmy screamed in pain, he reached up and scratched at Bens hands to let him go, Ben gabbed him in the ribs with his knee, but let go. Jimmy cried out at the sting in his ribs, and then Jimmy let out a sob when suddenly Ben was pulling down the zipper of his pants.

Jimmy screamed in fear and bucked his hips wildly, trying to get Bens hand off of him, but Bens other hand held his hip down leaving a bruising grip on him. Jimmy struggled letting out hysterical sobs.

Jimmy felt like he couldn't breath. It was all real. This was real. This was actually happening. He didn't want to believe it, he wished he couldn't. But he did. He believed it was happening.

Bens body was heavy from muscles and his hands were strong and rough as they held him in place.

Ben untied his pants all the way and then slid the pants off his slender legs, Jimmy's leg muscles were hard and his legs were firm and strong, but not strong enough to buck Ben off of him.

Jimmy started to cry hysterically, he didn't want this. He wanted to stop. He didn't want Ben anywhere near him. He dint want Ben inside of him, or kissing him, or licking him, or giving him pleasure.

And most of all he didn't want Ben taking his virginity. No one would have guessed by looking at Jimmy but the sixteen year old was a virgin. He would be lying if he said he had never fooled around before. On more then one occasion he had meet some hot guy at a party. Jimmy had made out with guys hundreds of times, and he had given quite a few guys some hand-jobs and had gone down on a handful of guys but it was always when he was drunk and he hardly remembered those times at all.

But he had never had REAL sex before, and he had always been okay with that. He had wanted to wait. Wait for the right person, fall in love, give his everything to that one special person. But this guy...he wasn't special. He was special in a insane mother fucker way but not in that good way.

Jimmy would do anything just to get him to stop.

Anything.

"Please...please stop." Jimmy sobbed, stopping all movement for a second. All his muscles were aching and maybe if Ben thought he wouldn't fight, he would loosen his grip and Jimmy could make a run for his phone or something.

"No." Ben whispered in a icy voice. But then the blond was sliding off the brunets body, and then he was standing up, and taking off his own pants. Jimmy realized this was his only chance to even get near a way to escape, so he dived for the floor, he hit the hard wood floor with a thud, and then crawled quickly towards the door, but then Ben grabbed his ankles in a bone braking grip and pulling him back.

He was in a ball at the bottom of the blonds feet, and then Ben was grabbing him by the hair and pulling him to his feet.

Ben slapped him across the face again, leaving a deep red mark on his pale cheek and he wasn't so surprised when Ben threw him into the wall, him letting out a a cry of pain and a loud thud when his body hit the wall, his ribs were burning and he let out a sob when his body hit the floor.

He sat up a little, leaning against the wall, sobbing and weeping in pain.

And then Ben was pulling him up roughly by the arm throwing him on to his bed again. Ben was crawling on top of his body, sitting on his stomach. Ben leaned down so there foreheads were touching.

"Don't fight. You'll just make me hurt you more, which I dont want to have to do." Ben whispered, almost sounding...kind.

Jimmy whimpered and looked up at Ben with big tear filled blue eyes.

"Please dont do this to me." Jimmy whimpered, a single tear running down his face.

"Shhhhhh." Ben cooed, he rubbed the younger boys cheek for a second before kissing him. And the kiss was almost tender. Maybe even soft?

"Relax." ben muttered against his lips.

And then the blond was sitting up, not supporting any of his weigh which crushed the brunets organs. Ben was then somehow taking off his boxers without really moving at all.

Then threw his blurry eyes Jimmy saw what the boxers had been hiding and his sobs were more like screams. Ben was huge. Bigger than Jimmy had ever seen before and Jimmy had seen some impressive dicks in his life time. But Ben just took it to a whole new level. He couldn't even imagine how much this was gonna hurt.

Ben started pulling down Jimmy's boxers moving in between Jimmy's legs, showing off Jimmy's member. His knees came up and snapped together, hiding his entrance and dick while sobbing weakly.

Ben growled, he glared at the younger boy as thought he was mad at Jimmy. Ben grabbed Jimmy's knees, digging his nails into the soft flesh. Jimmy yelped in pain and then Ben was forcing his legs open and crawling in between them again.

That's was when Jimmy really began flipping out. He was screaming and sobbing non-stop and he was thrashing and bucking his body trying to get away from Ben or just be loud enough for someone to hear him.

Ben grabbed Jimmys legs in a bone crushing grip, sinking his nails into the brunets thighs.

"Your hurting me." Jimmy cried. Bens nails were drawing blood.

"Stop making me." Ben said almost sounding sad. Jimmy wondered why, Ben barely knew him but he almost sounded upset about having to hurt him.

Ben then lifted up Jimmys legs, hooking them over his shoulders. He let go of Jimmy's thighs and then laid forward so Jimmy was bended twice in half. Ben grabbed Jimmys wrists and pinned the screaming, sobbing boy down.

Jimmy knew what was coming, and it was braking him, his soul was being broken and torn. His brain was over powered with fear and he felt his whole chest curl up tightly.

Then there was something huge and warm at his entrance and then Ben was slamming into him, As he let out a scream of agony.

It hurt. It hurt so bad. Tears wouldn't stop falling out of his eyes, screams of pain wouldn't stop coming from his mouth. It was unbearable , he felt like he would die from the pain, it was horrible. It was like being ripped into half and then being burned alive.

And Ben wasn't stopping. He was pounding into the brunet, slamming roughly, hitting his prostate which made him feel a dull feeling of pleasure threw the pain.

Ben was panting and letting out throaty moans and he was staring down at Jimmy. Jimmy closed his eyes but tears still fell from his eyes.

And then jimmy felt a warm hand around his member, jerking him off wildly, and jimmy let out a whimper of pleasure in between screams of pain.

Bens breath was becoming hitched as he pounded into the brunet. He was so tight and warm around him. He felt amazing and was totally worth the trouble he had gone threw to do this.

And then the boy was coming, filling the brunet up with his cum, letting out a loud moan. But he didn't stop jerking off Jimmy, he wanted the brunet to cum to.

Jimmy knew what he was trying to do and tried to fight it, but it was his body's natural reaction which he couldn't help no matter how hard he tried not to, and then the brunet was coming with a loud sob.

Ben took a breather pulled out of the brunet, leaving him crying on the bed as he walked to the other side of the room and found a towel, he cleaned himself up putting his cloths back on not even paying attention to Jimmys hysterical sobs and whimpers of pain.

He finished dressing and right before leaving he kissed the brunet, whispering.

"I'll see you later,kitten."

leaving Jimmy behind.

Or what was supposed to be Jimmy. Jimmy Boland was broken in a way no human being should have to be. He was hollow now. He was empty, it was like he had no soul because it had been ripped out of him.

And only one thing was for sure...Jimmy Boland would never be the same again.

Xxxxx

When jimmy woke up he wished he hadnt. His whole body ached. His body was on fire. His lower body felt like it was ripped in half and was going to fall off. He looked at his wrists to see claw marks on them and when he lifted the blanket that had some how been put on him he saw bruises and scratches all over his body. He looked over at the clock and noticed it was six-thirty in the morning. He had about thirty minutes to get ready for school.

jimmy thought it would take him more time to just get out of bed without overly hurting himself.

jimmy wasnt even full in his mind, it took him a minute to realise were he was.

jimmy blinked a few times. Yes that was right. Yesterday his mom and cassie had brought him to the home/school, he had gone inside, him and cassie had made fun of pine cones and then he had meet his room mate who...

His breath came in gasps as he remembered what had happened last night. He had been raped. Logan had raped him. Ben had held him down and took his virginity, had lefts marks all over his body. Had Hurt him...

jimmy whimpered suddenly feeling very weak, he turned his head to the other side of the room and almost screamed.

There was Ben, fast asleep on his own bed, stripped down to his boxers but yet looking totally innocent and peaceful with his dark eyelashes on his checks like crescents and his mouth slightly open, and his nose twitching every 20 seconds, his hair flat resting on his forehead. He looked like a bunny.

A dangerous, evil, scary, raping monster bunny. But still...a bunny.

jimmy couldn't remember a time when he had been more scared of anything in his life.

He tried to be as quiet as possible as he got out of bed and grabbed some clothes, never turning his back to Ben as he entered the bathroom and then he locked the door behind him. He got in the shower and watched the door as he showered, leaving the curtain half open so he could see the door. When he was done he dressed as fast as possible and then tip toed out into the bed room.

Ben was exactly where he was when Jimmy had left. Sleeping.

Jimmy eyed Ben as he found the bag he had packed with notebooks and pencils before he had even came to this home. He bit his lips and carefully made his way out of the room making sure to not wake ben.

He shut the door and then turned around, he placed a hand over his own mouth to keep himself from screaming. When he had turned around he had came face to face-well not exactly face to face because the girl was a good six inches shorter then him- a girl.

"Hi." she said.

Jimmy felt fear run threw his body, he took a step back so his back was against the wall, trying to get as far away from this girl as possible. He was scared of her. This girl looked so much younger then him but she terrified him.

"Are you okay?" she asked kindly.

jimmy realized why she freaked him out. She had Green eyes and blond hair and all that made him remember was Ben. Ben, Ben, Ben. But then he yelled at himself. This was just a young girl she was nothing to be afraid of, LOTS of people had blond hair and green eyes.

"I'm...okay." He said after a minute, she nodded.

"I'm Lexi." She said offering him a hesitant smile.

"I'm jimmy." He said, body relaxing slowly.

Jimmy looked at her closely and noticed what she really looked like. She did have blond hair but it was lighter than bens maybe even on the verge of white and it was more straighter. Her eyes were green but they were three shades lighter than bens. Her nose was a little small, which made her look innocent in a od way, her lips were full, her skin wasnt tan like bens it was pale, she had very long eyelashes and her hair was up in a ponytail. She was actually really pretty.

Lexi laughed suddenly out of nowhere, jimmy gave her a odd almost scared look and that just makes her laugh harder.

"Your like Ben." She said.

Jimmy cringed at HIS name but Lexi didnt seem to notice.

"Do you two get along, huh?" She said cheerfully not noticing how pale Jimmy had turned.

"No." jimmy whimpered.

"Well you will, Bens a great person." Lexi told him.

Jimmy flinched at bens name. "I fucking doubt that." He spat at her and then he turned and left heading towards the elevators. He remembered Mr, Arthur saying that the school was on the fifth floor so thats were he went, he was still twenty minutes early so he hoped no one would be there.

He found the class room but the hall ways he had to walk threw made him edgy, he felt like someone was going to jump out and hurt him, he thought about ben pulling him into a supple closet and...

Jimmy whimpered just thinking about it.

He entered the class nervously, there was one other people in the class besides the teacher and they were all students. There teacher was ginger, had light blue eyes and was very short. He approached her carefully even thought she was so short every new person he saw scared him.

"Hi, your Jimmy,right?" She said kindly.

He nodded, pulling at his sleeves to hide the scratches because his shirt was riding up a little.

"I'm Ms, Kreamer." She said, she offered him her hand and Jimmy looked horrified.

"Its okay." she said. She knew alot of the kids who came to this home were scared of other people, but she had read his file and it said nothing about abuse so it really made her wonder.

He took her hand and her finger tips touched his wrist, he whimpered and flew backwards, hitting a desk and pulling at his sleeve with tears of frustration. Ms, Kreamer walked around the desk and tried to touch jimmy but he recoiled and almost knocked over a chair in his retreat.

"Its ok, sweetie. No one will hurt you." She told him softly. She knew he was very afraid. She just wished she knew WHY he was so afraid.

Jimmy whimpered at the thought, knowing someone WOULD hurt him.

"How about you go take a seat there." She gestured to a seat all the way in the back in the far corner, were one other person was sitting as well. jimmy took the seat without any words, he stared at the desk top and held his bag to his chest, resisting the urge to rock back and forth.

"Hey?" The voice who spoke to him was so soft. So comforting. It was almost felt like it was his moms voice even though he knew it wasnt.

Jimmy looked up to look at the seat next to his, he meet a pair of wise, kind brown eyes. A girl sat next to him and her face was kind and patient as she looked at jimmy. She was really tale, taller then jimmy at about 6'2 and was very slim. Her skin was olive toned. She had long wavy brown hair with blue, purple, and red streaks in her hair.

"Hey, are you alright?" She asked softly.

"I...I..." jimmy just nodded.

"Whats your name?" She asked gently.

"...jimmy." He whispered finally.

"I'm Lourdes." She told him with a almost sad smile. jimmy almost felt...safe. Safe for the first time since before ben had done what he had to him.

"Can I see your wrists?" The question shocked jimmy and it scared him. He didnt want anyone to see his wrists, or really any part of his body for that matter. He jerked away from her and hid his hands in his sleeves.

He shook his head. lourdes frowned but didnt continue asking about his wrists. But she didnt stop asking him questions.

"Did someone hurt you?" she asked.

jimmy was a little..shocked. He didnt think anyone would notice something was wrong with him, or even more that anyone would even care there was something wrong with him.

jimmy let out a soft whimper as tears filled his eyes. Lourdes scooted her chair close to jimmy and then she took one of jimmys hands in both of her own.

"Did they?" she whispered.

jijmmy shrugged even as tears began running down his face silently.

"Did someone rape you?" She asked again. jimmy was shocked at this girl. She had literally just meet this girl, he had said all but three words to her and now she was getting him to cry, holding his hand asking if someone had raped him. People here sure were different from people on the outside.

Jimmy whimpered and then even surprising himself he nodded.

"Your not alone, you might think so but your not alone. You might think no one knows how you feel, but others do." She said it in a comforting way. jimmy whimpered yet again and she patted his hand.

"Dont be afraid." She told him.

jimmy whimpered again. "I dont want him to hurt me." he whispered as more tears fell.

"He wont." Lourdes softly.

"Yes he will." jimmy whispered in a terrified voice.

Lourdes opened her mouth to respond but before she could people were coming into class and it was obvious jimmy didnt want to be over heard so she patted his hand again and then went back to her own desk space, jimmy curled up into the chair and watched the people who came in from under his bangs that feel into his eyes. One guy his eye in particular but that was because he took a seat in front of lourdes and started talking to her. His insides tightened at the sigh of the slightly masculine male and he cowered deeper into a ball.

"Hi Lourdes." he said cheerfully. He was a few inches taller then jimmy, with bright amber eyes and he had light brown short hair with perfect teeth when he smiled.

Lourdes gave him a sad smile. "Hey felix." She said.

"Whats wrong?" he asked with a frown.

Lourdes bit her lips softly and gestured towards jimmy with a sad face.

"Whats up with him?" He asked.

"He's...he's under a certain...sensitivity." lourdes said, understanding came to 'Felix's face. It seemed 'felix' understood what that meant and he looked sorry and sad for jimmy. He saw the way the brunet flinched when he looked at him and the way he was curled in on himself.

"Poor thing." 'felix' said in a undertone to lourdes who nodded.

"jimmy." lourdes said softly.

jimmy timidly raised his head and looked at Lourdes as he shoulders shaked ever so lightly.

"This is Felix White." Lourdes said with a smile, gesturing to felix who gave jimmy a sad smile. He seemed everyone here was smiling sadly at him, he wasnt used to this type of...sympathy. jimmy didnt meet felix eyes as he gave him a small node and curled tighter into himself.

"You know you can trust felix he's very...understanding." Lourdes said with a small smile. It seemed she really adored felix. As a friend. jimmy could sense a friendly vibe from felix but...it still made him nervous.

"Okay." jimmy said quietly.

"Its okay to trust people you know. I know its hard but...its good." Lourdes told him. jimmy liked Lourdes. She was so comforting, so nice, and she made jimmy feel almost safe.

Lourdes gave him a smile and turned back to felix, she didnt do it blow him off but she does it because she knows its hard to talk about things like that.

"Have you seen Robbin and Bridget today?" She asked him.

Felix shrugged. "Yeah, they were coming out of there room. They should be here in a little while."

"What about silver?" She asked.

"He was still sleeping when I left." felix said.

Lourdes groaned. "That means he's gonna be all Sub-Zero, today."

Jimmy gave her a strange look.

Lourdes smiled at him. "Are friend Silver has a multiple personality disorder. He has five diffrent personalities, there's Dreamer which is when he's himself but its almost like that isn't himself and he's five people. But there's also Sly, Sub-zero, Nightshade, and Cupid. Sub-zerois when he's all distant, cold and calm."

"Shouldnt we keep him away from jimmy today then?" Felix asked lourdes.

"He'll probably just be Silver by lunch time." Lourdes said.

felix nodded. "Should we tell the others?" He asked Lourdes and it was clear even to jimmy that they were talking about telling there friends about what happened to him.

"No, If he wants to tell them he can." Lourdes said.

jimmy noticed they were talking about him like he was already there friend and while jimmy didnt object to this he didnt want them to feel like he HAD to, but when he opened his mouth to protest, Lourdes cut him off.

"Were adopting you, kiddo, we like you, dont we felix?" Lourdes asked felix.

felix smiled. "Yeah."

jimmy smiled at him, he liked felix too. He was nice and he to made jimmy feel safe.

"Okay, time to begin class." Mrs,Kreamer said and everyone shut up right away and gave her there attention, jimmy flinched at her loud voice, to reminded him off bens screaming at him which made him whimper, but Lourdes was the only one who realized it. jimmy curled into his ball again and tried to listen when she started to teach.

The other kids didnt bother him but what almost made him have a panic attack was when suddenly the door slammed open rattling the walls and then ben strolled in wearing black skinny jeans with thick silver chains attached, a tight black T-shirt and black boots, a small smirk on his face and body completely relaxed.

Jimmy felt his heart speed up, his body went cold and he started rocking back and forth in his chair in fright and then his eyes were suddenly filled with tears as ben turned to give him a little wave and a bigger smirk.

A tear fell and jimmy hide his head in his knees.

"Mr, Mason why do you insist on coming to class late EVERYDAY?" Ms, Kreamer asked with annoyance.

Ben shrugged. "I was sleeping and didnt wanna wake up, I was tired." ben said as he sat in his seat which was surprisingly in the front of the room.

'of course you were, you fucking raping bastard. Your tired from raping me.' jimmy thought bitterly as tears continued to silently fall on his jeans.

"Well so was everyone else, Mr, Mason but everyone else comes to class no matter if there tired or not." Ms, Kreamer said sternly.

Ben sighed. "Would you like a apologies?" he said.

"Yes." she said with a glare.

"I'm sorry." he said sarcastically.

"No need to be sarcastic Mr, Mason." Ms, Kreamer hissed at him.

Ben shrugged.

Ms, Kreamer sighed in annoyance. "Ben, your one of my best students so why I must ask do you insist on being such a jerk, when I know your actually a good kid." Jimmy whimpered when she said 'kid', it brought up so many memories and it shook him deep. But he was also surprised, he would have thought that Ben was just some stupid asshole who wore black and caused trouble, he was shocked to learn Ben was actually intelligent.

Ben just scowled at her and didnt say anything.

"Anyways...I want you all to partner up in three's, we have a science project to do." Ms, Kreamer said with a stressed smile.

Jimmy felt his whole body tense up. He didnt want Ben picking him, he was sure the older would, just to give him hell and make him miserable, but he was surprised when suddenly there was a soft hand on his shoulder and he looked up and meet Lourdes brown eyes.

"Wanna be partners with me and Carly ?"

Jimmy bit his lip softly, wipping at his face, sniffing before looking past Lourdes and meeting Carlys eyes. She was a little bit shorter than Lourdes, still taller than jimmy because jimmy was only 5'4, and both girls were taller than that.

Carly had beautiful gray eyes, she lad lightly tanned skin and curly black hair that swept out around her shoulders. And then there was the necklace around her neck with the a jade stone in the middle of it.

Jimmy whipped his face again. "S-sure."

Jimmy and Carly smiled at him and then they pulled up chairs and sat with him at the table he was at.

"Ben can you pass out the books for me?" Ms,Kreamer.

Ben sighed. "Why do you always gotta make me work?" But he got up any ways and took the books from Ms,Kreamers desk and started handing them out to all of the groups and jimmy felt chills run up and down his body as Ben grew closer and closer. It seemed to jimmy that Ben enjoyed fucking with him because he made sure Jimmy, Lourdes, and Carly were last drawing out the horrible wait for Jimmy and stopping to talk to this kid Blaine for a moment before finally moving on to them with a smirk on his face.

"Whats up kids?" he asked.

Lourdes narrowed her eyes at him before letting out a sigh and giving him a small smile.

"Hi, Ben." Lourdes said.

"Hey." Carly muttered, playing with her necklace.

Ben looked at Jimmy and Jimmys whole body quivered, Bens eyes were bright and soft as he looked at Jimmy.

"How you doin, Kitten?" Ben asked him.

Jimmy frowned, wondering why Ben wondered how he was doing. How the hell do you think I'm doing? That was what jimmy wanted to ask him but he knew he couldnt say that. That would make ben hurt him again. And why was being so soft with him? It wasnt like Ben had been soft with him last night. And what was with the whole Kitten thing? That was a term of affection Jimmy had never gotten before.

Jimmy knew the three were waiting for a answer so he shrugged and ducked his head.

"Whats that mean Kitten?" Ben said gentle, which confused Jimmy even more.

"I...I'm..."Kendall paused."...fine."

Jimmy nearly jumped out of his skin when Ben dropped a book in front of him on the desk. Loud noises...loud noises were bad. Very bad.

"Thats good." Was all Ben said to him before walking away.

Jimmy let out a whimper and curled into himself harder, ignoring the looks people were giving him. He was acting strange. Even more strange for this place. Normally people who had been raped took counselling before going to school so this was really different for him, but even thought it was different everyone felt sympathy for the trembling and whimpering boy as his shoulders shook in the after effect of the loud noise.

Xxxx

Jimmy was hesitant to go back to his room at the end of the day, He had skipped lunch must to felix and Lourdes's protests but he really wasn't in the mood to eat. maybe he really had just misunderstood Ben after hearing about how ben was not really a bad guy and he was paranoid but he couldnt be to careful, he shared a room with a rapist what do you expect?

But when jimmy went to his room it was empty, he let out a sigh of relief as he entered the room, throwing down his pack back and sitting on his bed. He took of his shoes and then he remembered his beanie was missing, he looked threw his bag and then all around his room, he finally found it under his bed, but when he found it he wished he hadn't.

The material was covered in white stuff, or rather someone's cum. He couldnt tell if it was bens or his own, he went to the bathroom and washed it in the sink, it was still his beanie and he fucking wanted it dam it!

He squeezed the water out of it and then put it on the side of the sink, he didnt trust the cleaning ladies with it. This beanie was special to him, and he didnt want anyone messing with it.

He closed the bathroom door behind him and then went back to his bed, he folded his legs under him and then took out a book. It was a romance book by Daniel Steel, Jimmy would never admit it but he loved romance books and Daniel Steel was his favourite author, he was reading the book called 'Jewels' and he was just getting to the good part when suddenly the door opened and Ben walked in, he walked right up to Jimmy after taking his footwear off and then snatched the book out of Jimmy's hands.

"HEY! I was getting to the good part! Sarah just got told Williams still alive!" Jimmy yelled not actually noticing who the hell he was yelling at.

Ben looked at the book. "They have three more kids, and then William dies and Sarah's left alone, Philip cheats on his wife with his brother Julian's wife, the brother gets a kid, the fuck ups get married and Isabella there sister is a bitch, there you go. Now lay down." Ben said throwing the book onto his bed.

"W-what?" Jimmy stuttered out.

"Lay. Down." Ben said.

"NO!" Jimmy shouted.

Ben narrowed his eyes. "NOW KITTEN." he said.

Jimmy's eyes filled with tears at the thought of what Ben was going to do to him, Ben was much stronger then him, the walls were thick as hell and Jimmy was hurting all over from yesterday.

Ben grabbed him by the hair and he let out a yell as Ben forced him down onto his knees.

Jimmy was frozen in place as Ben unbuckled his pants and then pushed them down his legs, the material pooling around his ankles, Ben pulled his black boxer-briefs down and then staring Jimmy in the face was bens hard leaking member.

"Suck." Ben told him.

Jimmy glared up at him, he went to get up but then Ben grabbed him and pulled him back down by the shoulders pulling him close to his dick, the head of his cock touched him on the side of his face.

"Suck." Ben demanded again.

Jimmy shook his head, Ben growled and then grabbed the back of Jimmy's head, the next thing jimmy knew bens dick was half way down his throat. Jimmy chocked and coughed.

"If you bite me I swear to god I'll fuck you so hard your ass will rip in half and you'll never walk again." Ben told him but then let out a moan, tears were running down Jimmy's face, he didnt know if Ben could do that but he knew Ben could do that to him just without the fucking part.

"Suck, or you'll regret it." Ben told him.

Jimmy let out a sob but he did what he was told, he sucked on the head of bens dick, swirling his tongue around as he cried, he didnt know what would happen if he was bad so he did what he knew how to give a good blowjob. Lots of tongue, deep throating and sucking.

He took Ben down into his throat to the base, gagging slightly but he relaxed his throat, and started sucking, bringing his teeth down lightly.

"Hey!" Ben snapped when he felt Jimmy doing so.

Jimmy looked up at him with innocent eyes, Ben went to glare in warning but then he closed his eyes and let out a moan.

"Fuck." Ben moaned.

Jimmy reached a hand up and grabbed bens balls, pulling on them lightly and rolling around the skin, he didn't know why he was trying to make it so good for the moaning and whimpering blond, he told himself it was because he wanted it over quick but some part of himself didnt believe it, Ben grabbed Jimmy by the hair and pulled lightly, Jimmy let out a moan, hair pulling had always been a kink of his and he could help his reaction, then Ben let out a cry as he spilled his seeds down Jimmy throat, Jimmy surprised himself when he didnt spit it out, swallowing every last bit.

He told himself it was because he was afraid Ben would hit him if he messed up the floor.

Ben pulled his dick out and Jimmy whimpered when he saw Ben was still hard. Ben stepped out of his pants.

"Take off your clothes." Ben told him.

"W-what?" Jimmy asked.

"TAKE. OFF. YOUR. CLOTHES." Ben said.

"I'm not your fucking slut!" Jimmy yelled at Ben, Ben slapped him across the face.

Jimmy screamed when Ben was suddenly on top of him and then Ben was ripping off his clothes, the next thing Jimmy knew he was naked and Ben was all up in his face.

"You fucking belong to me!" Ben told him.

"NO!" Jimmy shouted as he started to cry again.

"Your my fucking bitch." Ben told him, he yanked Jimmy's legs open and shoved his dick inside of Him.

Jimmy screamed in pain, Ben didnt wait as he began to move.

"SAY IT!" Ben yelled at him.

"NO!" Jimmy fought.

"You belong to me Jimmy boland, your mine, I own you." Ben told him as he snapped his hips repeatedly.

Jimmy shook his head and Ben hit him again, and then Ben punched him in the ribs.

"FUCKING SAY IT!" Ben told him.

Jimmy couldn't say it, that would he giving Ben total control all he had left was the urge to fight, he was broken inside all he remembered to do was fight, saying what Ben wanted him to would be giving up.

He couldnt do that.

The horrible pain in his body told him otherwise.

'Just say it!' A part of him said, that was a scared part off him, it sounded like himself when he was little.

'He's not weak.' Another voice said, that voice sounded like Cassie.

'Dont give up.' his mothers comforting, sweet voice said.

'He's a fucking pussy, he cant even defend himself, he deserves what he gets he should be happy Ben even wants his bitch ass. Stupid faggot.' That was a horrible voice, that wasnt his voice, that was his fathers voice.

"Say it!" Ben yelled at him.

Jimmy let out a loud sob and then he said it, he couldnt help it, he didnt know why but he did.

"I belong to you." Jimmy sobbed.

"Good boy." Ben said, and then Ben came letting out a moan and filling Jimmy up, Jimmy came too not even realizing he was getting pleasure from what Ben was doing. Ben fell on top of him, he stayed there until he caught his breath and then pulled out, he got up and put on his boxer-briefs.

He put on Jimmy's underwear back on him, surprising the sobbing boy.

"Stop crying." Ben told him.

Jimmy shook his head, he didnt know if he could.

"Fine then but listen. Since you admitted you belong to me kitten, I tell you what to do, do you understand?" Ben asked.

Jimmy nodded wishing he didnt have to.

"First of all, you will eat every fucking meal, your not gonna starve yourself, second, I dont like having to hit you so listen and I wont hit you, Three stop fighting me you'll just end up liking it anyway, Four you can hang out with friends but if you tell anybody what I do to you you'll regret it. Five, I do own you bitch so whatever I fucking say you do it. Six, you wont flirt, or fuck around with any other person or I will hurt both of you. And lastly, your not sleeping in your bed any more, your sleeping in mine with me, got it?" Ben asked.

Jimmy nodded, the only one he couldnt promise was three, he had to fight, even if he was weak he would try. And about number six everyone even girls scared him so Ben didn't have to worry about that. Jimmy thought it was weird Ben wanted him in his bed but he didnt want to find out what Ben would do to him if he broke any rule, Ben sounded very stern about the first one and Jimmy knew he was being nice with number four.

Ben leaned forward and kissed Jimmy, He didnt do anything.

Ben pulled back again and whispered against Jimmy's lips.

"Always kiss me back." Ben said and then kissed Jimmy again.

He kissed back.

When jimmy woke up he almost let out a scream when he felt someone spooning with him, but then he remembered where he was, and who's bed he was in. He looked over his shoulder to see bens face resting on his neck, he looked down and saw bens arms wrapped around his waist, he knew he had to get ready for school but he was afraid to move. He inched forward but stopped when bens made a noise of protest.

He took a deep breath, leaving would probably piss Ben off and he didnt want to piss Ben off, he knew not to do anything without bens permission, or do anything without asking Him if it was okay or not. It had been a month since Ben set down the rules and Jimmy listened to him, Ben hadn't raped him since then and had only hit him once two days after when jimmy had supposedly "gave down hints about him being raped" to Lourdes.

And it had turned out he had a lot more rules then the seven He had said at first and Jimmy learned a lot of those rules as they went along, Ben telling him them as they came.

Ever since then Jimmy had gotten slightly more comfortable with Ben, well as comfortable as you could get with someone who hurt and raped you, Jimmy thought Ben was weird, he hurt Jimmy but at the same time he took care off and protected jimmy.

But was he comfortable enough to wake Ben up so he could get up for school?

Jimmy thought he was.

But would doing so piss Ben off enough for Ben to hurt him?

Jimmy wasnt sure.

Jimmy thought he was brave enough to do so, Ben wouldn't rape him but he would hit him if he got mad at him. He figured he would take the chance in doing so, he reached a hand down and touched bens hand.

"Ben?" he whispered, Ben didnt move.

Jimmy swallowed and moved shaking bens shoulder a little until Ben began to stir, Jimmy felt bens eyelashes flutter open on the skin of the back of his neck.

"Ben?" he asked again.

"Yes?" Ben whispered against his throat.

"I...I have to get up for school, can you let me go?" Jimmy asked softly.

"Mmmmmm." Ben hummed against his neck. "Why do you wanna go to school?" Ben asked Jimmy.

"Um...because you told me skipping was bad and to never not go to school unless you said 'no' and I cant go." Jimmy said to Ben. That was another one of bens rules, always go to school.

Ben smiled and placed a kiss on the back of his neck. "Your a good boy."

"Thank you." Jimmy whispered, another rule of bens, always say 'thank you' when any other normal person in a normal relationship would.

"Welcome,kitten." Ben said, warmly, this was one of the times that Ben acted normal and he was kind.

"So...can I get up?" Jimmy asked Ben, Ben peppered kisses on the back of his neck and ran a hand over Jimmy's stomach.

"Shower with me." Ben said, it wasnt a question it was a command Jimmy knew, he nodded and Ben got up, before he could do the same Ben was picking him up and throwing him over his shoulder, Jimmy was terrified with what might happen in the shower but he was more scared of what would happen if he tried to get away.

Ben shut the door to the bathroom and then took of his sweatpants, Ben moved forward and removed Jimmy's boxers and T-shirt, he kissed the scared brunets shoulder, then he took a step back and started setting the water after opening the sliding door, Jimmy looked towards the door, considering to run away or not.

"Dont even think about it." Ben said as he turned back around, Jimmy whimpered as Ben grabbed him by the arm and pulled him into the show, Ben climbing in after him, sliding the door closed behind him.

Ben pushed Jimmy under the water, Jimmy let the water fall over him, him looking up at Ben threw his wet bangs, the points of his hair falling in his eyes. He waited for Ben to make the next move, knowing it was better for Ben to do what he wanted and him do as told.

Ben spread shampoo over his hands then handed Jimmy the shampoo, Jimmy was a little surprised Ben was letting him do something so he happily took the shampoo bottle and spread over his hands then washed his hair, he waited for Ben to do the same and for the next order.

Ben grabbed the soap and then he used it to wash Jimmy's body, like Jimmy's WHOLE body. Jimmy's knees shock from nervousness as Ben cleaned his 'special' areas, Ben washed him off and then Ben washed himself quickly, he pressed Jimmy up against the wall and then grabbed Jimmy's leg hucking it over his hip, Jimmy felt tears pool in his eyes, but he didnt want to cry.

Crying upset Ben.

Jimmy felt Ben grind himself into Jimmy and he couldnt help the moan that came from his throat, it felt good even if he didnt want it to, he was supposed to be in school in 30 minutes he didnt want to get hurt before fricken first hour.

"Please dont." Jimmy whispered.

"S'okay, I'm not doing what you think." Ben told him, he rubbed his erection against Jimmy's and Jimmy moaned again, Jimmy guessed this wasnt so bad, even if he didn't want it to happen it felt good, Jimmy was used to pain so it was a change.

Ben grinded against Jimmy harder, the sound of skin slapping against skin filled the air, Jimmy let out a moan even though he wished he wasnt getting any pleasure, Ben did this for a few more minutes until they both tumbled over the edge, Jimmy cried out as he covered bens body with cum and Ben did the same.

"Your something else kitten." Ben said with a smirk, he then kissed Jimmy and Jimmy kissed back because he was supposed to.

Xxxx

Jimmy sat at the lunch table with Lourdes as the others got lunch, he knew he would in trouble if he didnt eat, but he couldnt eat he was so confused, he didnt know what to do about Ben.

He feared Ben, but when Ben was there he felt...protected, not from Ben but from other people.

"Arent you gonna eat?" Lourdes asked Jimmy, Jimmy shook his head in answering.

"No." Jimmy whispered.

"Why not?" She asked him.

Jimmy shrugged, he was hoping that Ben would be to caught up with his friends he wouldn't notice Jimmy wasn't eating.

"Whats wrong, Jimmy?" Felix asked as him and Tyler sat down with there food.

Jimmy shrugged. "Not hungry."

"But you always eat." Tyler said with a frown.

"I'm not in a eating mood today." Jimmy said quietly as he wrapped his arms around himself.

"Not hungry?" Felix asked sweetly.

Jimmy looked up and smiled at Felix, he always made Jimmy feel better, he never made Jimmy feel like he was under questioning, he offered Jimmy an excuse so the others would leave him alone.

"Yeah." Jimmy said with a bigger smile, blushing slightly when Felix smiled back at him. He didnt like felix like that, he was like a brother but still Jimmy wasnt stupid enough to not be pleased that a cute guy was nice to him, even if he had no romantic feelings for him.

Felix reached out and patted his head once.

"Promise to eat later?" He asked him, he felt over protective of Jimmy, he saw the brunet as a younger brother who was fragile and needed to be taken care of.

"Yeah." Jimmy said, Jimmy just looked at Felix for a moment thanking about how lucky he was to have a friend that was so nice to him and treated him so well, but then Sophia opened her mouth and said those two words-

"Hi Ben."

Jimmy froze and looked up above him to see Ben standing there, jaw tight and fists clenched. Jimmy felt his face go pale and a wave of fear went over him at the cold look on bens face, Ben gave him a icey glare, Jimmy knew that glare. It was a 'I'll deal with you later' glare.

Ben gave Sophia and fake grin.

"Hey, girl." Ben said as a hand came up to grasp Jimmy's shoulder, Jimmy winced at the bone crushing grip.

"I need to see Jimmy for a minute." Ben said offering the group a warm smile, none of them hesitated in smiling back, totally under the boys spell.

"Come on, Jimmy." Ben said sweetly, Jimmy got up, keeping his head down, letting Ben lead him out of the room, he didnt say anything to Ben as he dragged the younger boy down the hall, Ben dragged him so far into the building that it was getting darker and there was no sound what so ever. Ben jerked them to a stop, he pushed Jimmy against the wall, Jimmy opened his mouth to speak but he was silenced with a punch to the face.

Jimmy let out a cry as he fell to the floor, crumbling at bens feet, Ben kicked him in the ribs, not holding back on the boy at all.

Ben was pissed, He didnt know why. He hadn't done anything, he just hadn't ate, Ben would never hurt him this badly just for not eating he knew this from experience, from the one time jimmy hadnt eaten, Ben had just gave him a warning and forced Jimmy to sit with him and his friends until he ate.

But this was different. Ben was mad. Furious, and he had no idea why. He know he had to have done something. Did he break any of the major rules? No, he didnt remember breaking any.

"BEN STOP!" Jimmy screamed, his ribs were burning, and his lips was bleeding from where Ben punched him.

"SHUT THE FUCK UP!" Ben screamed at him, Ben kicked him in the stomach, making acid go to his throat.

He gagged and threw up on the floor.

"YOU FUCKING WHORE!" Ben screeched at him. He stopped kicking the sobbing boy.

"W-what?" Jimmy stuttered as he looked at Ben in fear.

Ben grabbed Jimmy and pulled him to his feet, he pressed Him against the wall with his own body.

"Didnt I warn you about flirting?" Ben yelled in his face.

"Ben what-" Jimmy started.

"DIDNT I WARN YOU ABOUT FLIRTING YOU STUPID WHORE!" Ben screamed at him.

"I dont know what you mean Ben." Jimmy sobbed out.

"I'm talking about YOU flirting with FELIX!" Ben yelled in his face.

Jimmy thought Ben was going insane. He hadn't been flirting with felix, how could Ben think something like that? He knew that was the one big rule, bigger than all the others, no, it was second to sleeping in bens bed, but still it was a huge rule to break.

"Ben, I p-promise, I wasn't flirting with felix." Jimmy begged Ben to believe him.

"YOUR FUCKING LYING." Ben said, Jimmy looked into bens eyes and then noticed something. Did...where there...tears in his eyes? Jimmy pressed his head back to get a full view of bens face and noticed...he almost looked...betrayed.

Jimmy felt a weird feeling in his gut. He felt...guilty. He felt...sad. He was almost...mad at himself..because...he had hurt bens feelings?

"B-Ben..I swear, I didnt, I would never..I wasn't flirting with Him..I swear." Jimmy begged, he wanted Ben to believe him, no he needed it.

Ben narrowed his eyes, he was silent as he glared in to jimmy face.

"How can I believe you?" Ben muttered in a dangerous voice.

Jimmy head fogged up. How could he? How could he be able to prove to Ben he wasn't lieing? What could he do? Jimmy bit his lip as a idea suddenly popped into his head..he didnt want to do it, but it would convince Him. And maybe even then he didnt realize it..but maybe a part of him did want it.

Jimmy leaned forward and crushed his lips against bens, he heard Ben gasp in surprise, but then the blond kissed him back roughly, Ben was never soft, Jimmy let out a sob, he hated that he had to kiss Ben, that he had to start it, but he knew he had to. Ben pulled away after a minute and looked at Jimmy, he wiped away some blood oozing down from Jimmy's lip.

"I'm sorry I hit you." Ben said.

"Its okay." Another rule, always forgive Ben when he said 'sorry' it was a rare thing.

"You cant sit with them any more." Ben told Jimmy, Jimmy looked at him in shock.

"B-but Ben-" Jimmy started.

"You can be FRIENDS, but you cant sit with them at lunch, I have to watch you, apparently. And you cant go anywhere alone with Felix." Ben told him sternly.

"But Ben,-"

"I can take all your freedom away if you like that more." Ben said in a cold voice.

Jimmy shook his head.

"Good. Now, go to our room." Ben said pushing Jimmy away from the wall when he himself moved away from Jimmy.

Jimmy nodded and then left quickly.

Ben sighed when Jimmy left, he sunk to the floor and hide his face in between his knees, trying to ignore the hurt in his heart from thinking Jimmy had flirted with Felix, the guilt in his gut from hitting Him and then the happiness in his heart because Jimmy had kissed him first even if he didnt want it.

He had him wrapped around his little fingers.

Jimmy had been so mad at him...but he had said sorry and he had looked like he had felt bad. So maybe Ben just wanted to keep him away from people because of the bruises that now covered his whole body and his now cut lip.

Jimmy didnt have to walk past the eating area with any problem knowing that every one else was back at school.

He stopped at the elevators, waiting patiently for it after he pressed the button, when the doors opened he walked in quickly and then again waited patiently, tapping his foot, holding his aching stomach with one hand.

When the doors opened to his floor, he was surprised to see nobody in that hallway, he shrugged and then began to walk down the hallway, then he had just turned the corner, not that far away from his and bens room when suddenly Jimmy felt somebody grab him.

Jimmy knew it wasnt Ben, Ben never grabbed him like this, Ben always pulled on his shirt or grabbed him by the hips, but this person grabbed him by his torso,there hand around his ribs that were poking threw his skin and pulling him into a closet.

Whoever it was threw him to the floor on his stomach, jimmy turned onto his back, ready to kick whoever it was but that person stepped on his wind pipe and he sucked in a breath, trying to knock the person off of him.

That person kicked him in the chin with the top of there foot, size vans, Jimmy knew, because Ben had the same shoe size, but Ben never wore vans, the blond always wore some type of boots, mostly combat boots, and if he didn't wear boots he wore converses.

That person grabbed him by the throat and knocked him against the wall, Jimmy lifted his head up coming eyes to eyes with...Oliver Stetson.

Jimmy knew who Oliver Stetson was because Ben hated him, the blond always ranted and ranted about how much of a loser he was, and how much he hated it.

Jimmy looked into Oliver's blue eyes and it felt wrong, very very wrong, they weren't supposed to be blue, they were supposed to be green. Only ever green.

Where the fuck did that come from?

"Let me go." Jimmy growled trying to hit Oliver.

"Nope." Oliver leaned forward and licked a clean line from the bottom of Jimmy's neck to the top, He tried pushing him away.

"Dont touch me." Jimmy grunted.

"I think you want me to touch you." Oliver said in a husky voice.

"Gross." Jimmy snapped pushing Oliver off of him roughly.

Jimmy quickly walked around Oliver, almost getting to the door when he was suddenly again pushed into a wall.

"Where the fuck do you think your going?" Oliver snarled as he pinned Jimmy to the wall by his wrists.

"Away from you." Jimmy yelled into Oliver face.

"Nah baby, you got it all wrong." Oliver said with a smirk.

Anger raced threw Jimmy when Oliver called him baby, no one was supposed to call Jimmy baby, they weren't allowed to, no one was allowed to call him anything besides jimmy, his name, well everyone except...

Jimmy quickly shock that thought off.

"No I got it right." Jimmy snarled.

Oliver chuckled darkly and then suddenly the boy was forcing his lips onto Jimmy, jimmy made a noise of disgust and fright as he tried to push Oliver off of him.

Oliver was a horrible kisser, he was skilled but it didnt feel right, gross, and annoying.

Oliver forced Jimmy's mouth open and surged his tongue down Jimmy's throat, tears welled up in Jimmy's eyes.

It didnt feel right. NOTHING about this felt right.

It was all fucking wrong.

Jimmy wasnt allowed to kiss anyone else, no one else was allowed to touch him, Ben said so, Ben said he would be there if anyone else tried to touch him.

Why wasnt Ben here?

Jimmy was of course shocked when he felt himself almost wishing that Ben was here, that Ben would save him, that Ben would touch him instead of Oliver because Ben was better at it.

Oliver started playing with his belt, Jimmy whimpered as tears started to run down his face, Oliver threw Jimmy to the floor and he straddled the struggling boys body.

"GET THE FUCK OFF OF ME!" Jimmy cried as tears ran down his neck when it ran off of his chin.

"But you like this." Oliver said, he sounded totally convinced of this.

"No I dont! Get OFF OF ME YOU FUCKING BASTARD!" Jimmy screeched as he grabbed Oliver shoulders trying to push the boy off of him.

Oliver punched him in the face, and the punch was no where as painful or hard as Ben punched him.

Oddly jimmy felt pleasured by that, the brunet thought he would mention that to Oliver.

"Your a pussy!" Jimmy gasped out as Oliver started to bite on his throat.

"No, but your going to be." Oliver purred.

Jimmy whimpered as he tried to push Oliver yet again off of him.

The stupid fucking boy wouldnt budge and it was pissing Jimmy off, he didn't want this guy anywhere near him, or touching him, or inside of him, or kissing him or FUCKING ANYTHING.

Oliver pulled down Jimmy's pants and jimmy let out a choked sob.

"Thats right cry bitch." Oliver said with a snicker.

God, this guy was a bigger asshole then even Ben, at least Ben didnt like it when he cried and waited until he did stop crying.

"I fucking hate you!" Jimmy spat as he continued to cry, Oliver pulled Jimmy's shirt over his head, Jimmy bite Oliver hand,causing Oliver to slap him across the face a bunch of times.

And still it was nothing like the way Ben did it.

"You little bitch." Oliver growled.

Oliver was getting frustrated and it showed easily, the boy ripped off his own jeans and then suddenly the boy was pulling down his own boxers at the same time trying to keep Jimmy down as the brunet continued to struggle.

"Please stop." Jimmy begged as he continued to cry even harder.

Oliver opened his mouth to speak but he was cut off when suddenly the closet door was opening.

There in the door stood Ben eyes wide with surprise as he discovered the two boys in the closet.

Jimmy had never been more pleased to see anyone else in his life.

"Ben help." Jimmy whimpered, big eyes filled with even more tears.

Ben growled and the look of surprise was quickly over come by a look of pure rage, the boy stomped into the room, slamming the door behind him as he grabbed the boy who was trying to get off of Jimmy.

Ben grabbed the boy by the throat and pinned the boy to the wall.

"What the fuck are you doing!" Ben said in a dangerously low voice.

"I-I-I-I" Oliver tried to stutter out.

"WHAT THE FUCK DO YOU THINK YOUR DOING!" Ben screamed in his face.

"Getting laid." Oliver said simply.

"Oh really because it doesn't LOOK like that, it LOOKS like your fucking RAPING SOMEONE YOU DISGUSTING FUCK!" Ben yelled.

"I'm not raping no one." Oliver said.

"Oh really? Does it look like he wanted you?" Ben asked, he grabbed Oliver roughly and forced him to look over at Jimmy.

The boy was curled up in the corner, head in his knees as he rocked back and forth as he whimpered and cried.

"I-"

"SHUT UP!" Ben didnt give Oliver a chance to respond as he threw the boy to the floor, he sat on Oliver's stomach, crushing the boys organs and lungs, he drew his fist back and punched Oliver square in his face.

"NEVER FUCKING TOUCH HIM!"

Ben continued to punch the boy, he seemed to take pleasure in the way the boy cried and yelled in pain a scary grin on his face as he beat the shit out of the taller boy.

"WHOS THE BITCH NOW?" Ben yelled referring to what Oliver had called Jimmy earlier.

"ADMIT YOUR A LITTLE PUSSY ASS BITCH!" Ben yelled.

"I'm a pussy ass bitch." Oliver said.

"Good. Its good to tell the truth." Ben let out a crazy laugh as he continued to punch the boy under him, laughing in amusement every time the boy would let out a sob and would scream.

Jimmy finally picked up his head shocked to see Ben so pissed off, shocked to see ben getting mad about something that had happened to him.

But Ben was also beating the boy pretty badly and Jimmy didnt want Ben to get in trouble.

That was weird.

Since when did Jimmy care about what the fuck happened to Ben?

But on top of all that Jimmy's body was fricken SORE it hurt so much.

"Ben..." Jimmy whimpered.

Ben looked up sharply and looked at the boy who had tears in his eyes and was shaking.

"I hurt." Jimmy whimpered.

Ben nodded and let Oliver go, he kicked the boy a bunch of time after he stood up.

"Never touch him again." Ben muttered in a dangerous voice.

Oliver nodded.

Ben made his way over to Jimmy and picked the brunet boy up, cradling the boy to his chest as he whimpered in pain.

Ben opened the door and closed it behind him, leaving Oliver behind.

Ben quickly made it to his and Jimmy's room, he opened the door and locked it behind him. He walked over to his bed as he placed Jimmy down on it, he rested Jimmy down on the pillows.

"You left my clothes." Jimmy whispered.

"Thankfully that was a laundry room, and your cloths landed in a clothing bin, you'll get it back." Ben whispered.

Ben reached a hand out and pushed Jimmy's hair back from his forehead.

"Are you okay?" Ben whispered softly.

"I...yes." More tears filled his eyes as he said this but he ignored it.

"Did he hurt you?" Ben asked, anger in his eyes.

Jimmy shook his head.

"I think I'll have a couple bruises." Jimmy whispered.

"I'll take care of that. Did he get to touch you at all?" Ben checked.

Jimmy shook his head.

"No."

"Good, because your mine. Only I'm allowed to touch you." Ben whispered, kissing Jimmy's cheek, Jimmy's breath hitched at the soft touch but quickly covered it up.

"I know." Jimmy whispered.

Jimmy was staring at Ben, with a new light in his eyes.

Jimmy layed on there bed, almost naked, and Ben sat on the edge of the bed, dabbing at the bruises, and cuts with a wet wash cloth, he looked concerned and protective as he stared at Jimmy's hurt body.

He pressed the wash rag at the side of Jimmy's face, making Jimmy wince in pain.

"Sorry Kitten." Ben muttered softly.

"S'okay." Jimmy said tenderly, he didnt think about why he was being so soft, he just went with it.

Ben nodded a frown on his face which concerned the brunet very much, he wondered why Ben was upset, hoping it wasnt because of him.

"Are you...mad at me?" Jimmy whispered, hesitantly.

"No." Ben said sternly.

"Your upset." Jimmy pointed out.

Ben just nodded but he didnt say anything to Jimmy, which worried him, very much.

"I...can I ask why?" Jimmy asked.

"Its not important." Ben said coldly.

"Is it because of me?" Jimmy pressed him, for once he wasnt worried about making Ben mad, he just wanted answers.

"No,Kitten."

Jimmy frowned more as his eyebrows scrunched up in confusion, he was thinking about what Ben was saying, he wasn't mad at him so maybe he was mad at oliver maybe.

"Are you mad at Oliver?" Jimmy asked softly.

Ben stopped what he was doing and looked at Jimmy with wide eyes, he stared at the brunet, into those deep crystal blue eyes that he loved so much, those blue eyes that could make him do anything but didnt know it.

"Yes." he answered, and with that he went back to taking care of the thin body.

"For what?" Jimmy asked.

"What the fuck do you mean, for what!" Ben screamed at him, Jimmy jumped.

"I'm sorry." Jimmy muttered.

Ben ignored him as rage travelled thought his body, to fast for him to control.

"I'm mad! YES I'M FUCKING MAD OKAY! I'm mad because that stupid motherfucker touched whats MINE! Your MINE! And you dont seem to fucking see that! You'll ALWAYS BE MINE!"

Ben stood up and threw the wash rag at Jimmy.

"I'm leaving, dont fucking be a idiot and hurt yourself again, you moron!"

Ben slammed the door behind him, Jimmy laid there for a second, staring at the door until suddenly he let the flood gates open and he began to cry loudly.

He was upset, heartbroken and he didnt understand why, he sunk to the floor next to the bed, not caring about the aches he felt on his body,

because his heart hurt way more, his whole body hurt, but the pain in his heart was so much worse he didn't notice.

He wasn't upset that Oliver almost raped him.

Well he was upset about that, but because it felt wrong, that was so wrong, Oliver was so different from Ben that when Oliver touched him it made him sick, he had wanted deep green eyes, and slightly gelled dirt blond hair that got lighter in the sun light when it shined through there bedrooms windows, and skin that was so soft yet rough in certain places.

He felt so useless so stupid, so idiotic, and suddenly he realized what was wrong with him.

And if horrified him, because it was weird, disgusting.

He was upset because he hadn't listened to Ben, he had disobeyed Ben.

Ben had told him to not let anyone touch him and he had, Oliver had touched him, that wasn't allowed, and he blamed himself.

Surely it was all his fault, that he had done something to lead Oliver on, he was surely a slut and everyone could see it so they wanted a turn at him, he belonged to Ben.

Ben was the victim, wasn't he?

Yes,yes, Ben was the victim, he had hurt Ben.

Hurting Ben wasn't okay.

Ben was so good, so amazing, so precious, Ben took care of him, and protected him, he should be happy that Ben wanted him at all, and he deserved it when Ben hit him.

He needed to be punished for being so stupid, for being such a whore.

He was a whore, a slut, leading men on like that.

And poor Ben had to suffer, because he was a whore who lead man on, when he should know that he belonged Ben, Ben was his...

Ben was his master, yes that seemed right.

He did belong to Ben.

He was bens.

And he should do whatever he needed to, too please the blond.

He had to punish himself, Ben didnt like hurting him, even though to him,now that he realized, he deserved it, so he had to punish himself, he couldn't punch himself, because then he would try to resist.

He crawled over to his used to be side of the room and opened the side table, he wasnt so sure as to why the fuck he had what he had in there, knowing he would never use it, but his mom had made him just in case.

He sat against his own bed and opened the silvery, glistening blade, that shined in the night.

Pocket Knifes really did come in handy.

He observed the silver sharp object carefully, before slowly, he brought it to his left wrist, he held it there for a moment no hard enough for it to cut him, just to sting, and then slowly, he pressed down on it hard, breath hitching in pain but somehow the pain pleased him, it felt good.

He watched the blood fall down his pale arms coming out from the cut, he moved the knife and then did it again, right below the first one, cutting deeper, it hurt but in his mind it was a good thing, because he deserved it.

He continued this pattern, ignoring the pain until there was four thick cuts running down his left wrist.

He was so weak, he couldnt make the fifth cut,the bloody knife fell to the floor with a clash, and he was wheezing for breath, he slowly fell to the floor, he watched the blood that now was every where, on his bare chest, on the floor, covering his hands that had small cuts on them as well and that covered his whole arm.

He closed his eyes, that pain was intense, he had done it for ben, it was all his fault that Ben was made, he deserved it, he deserved it,

it was all his fault, Ben would be happy, Ben would be pleased.

Or at least he hoped.

Maybe this wasnt enough for Ben, maybe the blond wouldn't be pleased.

Maybe he hadn't cut himself enough, maybe there should be more blood.

He felt himself slipping away but he didnt try to stop it, he deserved it, he had disobeyed Ben, he had let someone touch him.

His breath was coming slower, his sight was becoming white, his body was going cold.

He hoped death would please Ben.

He hoped that it was enough.

Suddenly there was a noise of a door opening and then a sharp gasp, Jimmy heard that voice, that voice he wanted to please so much, tears in that persons voice.

"OH GOD JIMMY NO!"

Xxxxx

-Hospital-

"Ben..."

Bens head shot up at the rasping hoarse voice, if Ben hadnt been completely quiet he would have missed it, but he didnt.

Jimmy was looking at Ben with wide eyes, his lips were slightly parted as he gasped a little for breath, his blue orbs locked onto bens green ones that again where filling with tears.

"Ben." Jimmy rasped.

"Shhh Shhh, I'm here, dont talk." Ben whispered, pressing a finger to the soft lips gently.

Jimmy kissed bens fingertips slowly, until Ben removed his hand, he just looked at the brunet for a second, suddenly he couldnt control himself he was leaning forward and pulling Jimmy towards his chest without thinking, letting the flood gates open as he sobbed into the blood smelling hair, but at that moment Ben didnt care what either of them smelled like.

All that mattered was that Jimmy was safe and in his arms.

Jimmy relaxed into him, cuddling into bens neck as he began to cry as well, fisting bens shirt in his hands, both of them where shaking as they held onto each other as if they would die if they let go, Ben was sitting on Jimmy's bed, Jimmy's torso and head meshed into his own body.

Jimmy was whimpering into his neck,as Ben rubbed his back both of them barely able to breath threw there tears, but breathing was the last of either of there worries.

All they cared was that they had one another and that both of them where okay.

"I'm so sorry, Jimmy, I'm so sorry for what I've done to you." Ben sobbed, grip tightening on Jimmy as if the brunet might pull away if Ben reminded him what a monster he was, but Jimmy didnt.

Instead he cuddled deeper into Ben if that was even possible.

"It's okay Ben, Its okay." Jimmy whispered, stroking bens hair as the blond stuffed his face into Jimmy's neck instead and sobbed into the soft pale skin there.

"I'm such a fucking monster." Ben sobbed.

Jimmy kissed bens head and rubbed his back, as he leaned his cheek against Bens hair.

"No your not." Jimmy whispered.

"Yes I am! I raped you! I'm a monster!" Ben cried.

"Ben...its not rape if I wanted it..." Jimmy whispered.

"What do you mean you didnt want it? Every time I did it you tried ripping my skin off!" Ben cried.

"I...somewhere in my subconscious, I knew that I...liked it, apart of me wanted you to do it, I just never realized it, because I was afraid of you, but I liked it...when you would touch me, I loved it when you would make me cuddle with you...I just never admitted it to myself really because well...I was afraid." Jimmy whispered, hugging Ben tighter to his body.

"Thats insane!" Ben cried.

"Well thats why I'm here right? I obviously have problems, but I'm not that insane...I just..." Jimmy grabbed bens face, and made the blond look at him.

"I love you." Jimmy admitted barely over a whisper.

"How could you love such a terrible person!" Ben cried.

"Because I see more to you then what you show...you hit me because you where jealous and where hurting...you raped me because you liked me...you love me and dont want to lose me so you where possessive...you dont know how to control your emotions so you lash out on people that made you feel them." Jimmy said, nuzzling into bens neck.

Ben whimpered at Jimmy's words, sniffing into the brunets hair.

"I've never meet someone who's actually ever...understood me." Ben said.

"I'll always understand you Ben." Jimmy assured him.

"How can you be so sure?" Ben asked.

Jimmy smiled softly against bens neck.

"Cuz I understood you the moment I walked into the room with my sister, and mom and that pansy they call a directer. A part of you is dark, but aren't all of us like that? We all have a darks side, just like all of us have a light, you put up this bad boy shit as a shield, because inside your...vulnerable." Jimmy said.

Ben nodded.

"I'm a piece of work." Jimmy agreed.

"Everyone comes with baggage." Jimmy assured him.

"And whats yours?" Ben challenged.

"I was abused when I was little, which was one of the reasons I was so scared when you hit me, my dad used to beat me when he was upset, and it got even worse when I came out.

He wanted to hit Cassie and my mom too...but I told him I would take it instead, and he would laugh in my face and tell me a few extra smacks wouldn't make me more of a man, that I was a stupid cock lover, and a discussing faggot who liked it up my ass and I was just as good as a women, which my father looked down on, my school life was a piece of shit,

I got good grades but I always got in trouble because I was always fighting or beating some one up for fucking with me or Cassie, she's bi and all the kids make fun of her, thats why I'm here...some kid made her cry and I almost strangled him to death, so I got sent here instead of Juvi."

"So you have intense anger issues?" Ben asked.

"Yeah...Apparently I'm extremely violent and 'unstable' to be around normal people, the jury was from a different town so they went easy on me knowing why I did what I did, the kids family was outraged, and the kids dad attacked me, he's in jail now, for two years for attacking a minor."

"What did he do to you?" Ben asked with wide eyes.

"Well he put me in a coma for three weeks, punctured my lung, and broke a few ribs, when all that healed they waited a month and then sent my ass here." Jimmy said bitterly.

"A Coma?" Ben asked.

"Yeah." Jimmy said with a nod.

Ben was quiet for a second, looking at the wall above Jimmy's head, lost in his own thoughts.

"You gonna tell me?" Jimmy asked him.

"Tell you what?" Ben whispered.

"Why your here." Jimmy said with a shrug that clearly told Ben he would understand if Ben didnt want to, but Jimmy did.

"I...I've been here for a long..."Ben trailed off and Jimmy just waited. "Since I was fourteen...almost nine fucking years, I've seen tones of kids come and go, people who where worst then me be gone in two months when I've been here for almost nine years, and I never understood WHY they got to go and I had to stay here...I was fourteen I was so damn young and confused, and I didnt understand why people didnt understand that I was the way I was and it wasnt my fault, I hated the way kids used to look at me in school when I would just freak out because something didnt go my way...I'm bipolar, thats why I was so hard on you...I just go so pissed and I didnt know what to do about it, and you where just..

there...so adorable and loving, and I hated how...how AMAZING you where, I hated that everyone liked you the first day and it took me six years to get the group of friends I have now, and I hated that you didnt hide your emotions and when you get pissed at me you could control it, and I HATED you, but I liked and loved you so damn much that it just made it all worse." Ben said, cupping Jimmy's cheeks and resting his chin on the top of Jimmy's head.

Jimmy snuggled into bens throat, almost purring at bens warm skin.

"I guess that explains alot." Jimmy said after a moment.

"Explains what?" ben asked.

"Why you always got so mad...why you where so controlling...I guess it all makes sense when I think about it." Jimmy whispered into bens throat.

"And you hate me right?" Ben asked.

"Ben where you listening to me for the last half hour?" Jimmy asked.

"Of course, I always listen to you when you talk." Ben said honestly.

Jimmy giggled and kissed bens neck making the blond groan at the feel of Jimmy's soft lips pressed into his skin.

"Then you would know that I love you Ben, I understand you...I forgive you." Jimmy whispered.

Ben let out a choked sob.

Jimmy pulled back to see tears running down the blonds face, his shoulders where shaking as his lips trembled as well.

"Ben..." Jimmy whispered.

"I'm sorry Ben." Jimmy sobbed, he grabbed Ben and pulled him to his chest like Jimmy was in the need in comfort instead of him, Ben cradled Jimmy into his chest, as he whimpered into Jimmy's hair.

"My angel, my kitten, I'm s-so sorry." Ben sobbed.

"Shh Shh, Its okay Benji." Jimmy whispered.

Ben just held Jimmy tighter refusing to let him go even for a moment, it took a little while for Ben to get all his sobs and tears and apologizes out, Jimmy accepting every one, whispering to Ben how much he loved him and how much he forgave him, and when Jimmy finally calmed him down and when he did he just held Jimmy and kissed his head, sniffing and hiccuping as he whispered to Jimmy that he loved him one more time and just layed down so Jimmy was curled into him and they cuddled being careful of the many whiers and machines the brunet was hooked up too, Jimmy rested his head on bens chest, listening to the blonds steady heart beat it was the perfect lullaby to calm him to sleep in the arms of his love, Ben fell asleep as well with his head stuffed into Jimmy's hair.

This was near to the paradise they had both been searching for, for there whole lives.

Fin.

Xxxx

Hope you enjoyed, leave a review it means a lot:)


End file.
